


SuperWayhuaght

by AllMyTomorrows



Series: Wayhuaght Mini Fic’s [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Supergirl au, Waverly needs saving, superhaught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: Based on the SuperWayhuaght art by @my_mecanical_heartThis is only little and random but I said I’d write something so here is Nicole as supergirl saving Waverly





	SuperWayhuaght

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nervedamaged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervedamaged/gifts).



Normally she could hear the whole city, hear everything that goes down and all the gossip- if only you knew the gossip. All the couples fighting and all the kids being yelled at. But also all the fits of giggles and the jokes. She didn’t try to pry into people's lives, some were just too loud. What she loved was the animals, all the dogs barking once told they were being taken for a walk, cats purring as they were being cuddled, birds singing the mornings away.   
See this was a blessing and a damn curse. She head all the crimes and all the bad things that were happening. She knew where to go when people needed help, the cries of pain sending chills through her bones.   
Tonight wasn’t any different, she could hear the police reading a thief his rights, could hear the sirens of the ambulance speeding past the bank. Even after all this time she still heard new things , now it was maybe a few times a year but each time it interested her more and more.

Usually she could pinpoint what it was or relate it to a new toy or car or something. This time it sounded more like it was out of Star Wars - it wasn’t , shed watched those movies enough to know every sound. The fact it was new interested her, the fact that it sounded like distress added worry into her heart. Rushes to her room, changing in the blink of an eye. Nearly moments later she was flying above the city, closer and closer to the noise.

Then it stops - becomes quiet.

Now she was even more confused, increasing her speed to get there faster.   
‘There’ happens to be an old abandoned building on the outskirts of the city limits. Flying in through one of the gaps in the wall, landing gracefully. Slight breeze blowing through her hair. Eyes searching the building to find the reason for the noise. But all she finds is rats and rubble, nothing that would be a cause of the noise. 10 minutes if searching the place and she doesn’t even find a trace of another soul. She leaves the same way she entered, going straight back to her apartment , mind constantly on the noise, replaying it over again. Trying to think of what it could be for.

  
Days later and the city is chaos !!   
Well not completely but there was a lot more crime, people being robbed and cars being destroyed, but nobody know what happens. Thankfully no one had been hurt yet. Yet! That was the key word. It took a total of 5 days for someone to be killed. A building had collapsed and injured many, thanks Rao that only one person was killed.

Now it was her job to find out exactly what was doing this.   
She was quick, but whatever it was was quicker, always gone before she got there. Nothing but destruction remaining.

Unfortunately she had no clues and Nicole had another job she needed to attend too. A boss who ruled the city with her news paper.   
It was funny you know, the fact that nobody knew who she was, a ponytail, glasses, and a plaid shirt was her disguise. Walking through the streets nobody knew that it was her flying though these sky’s of a night. Feet hitting the floor instead of the tops of buildings.

“Miss Grant is busy today I’m afraid. Can I book an appointment for you?” Nicole says looking up from her desk. Stunned slightly by the beauty in front of her. However the woman looked tired and worn, slightly broken. Leaning against her desk the woman goes to speak but snaps her mouth shut, turning and holding towards the stairs. Now normally nicole would have followed and seen if she was alright, however her desk had hand mark in it form the woman holding it. Not that was unusual. Jumping from her chair Nicole jogs after her “hey HEY” she yells reaching for her hand, pulling her to a halt.

The girl was strong, insanely strong…. was this the woman causing so much damage?

“You need to help me. It’s strong and I can’t help it …. you’re the only one strong enough, supergirl please help me” then the woman’s eyes become black and her worry turns into a smirk “hell me by letting me kill you” she scrolls pinching her hard, sending Nicole flying down 5 flights of stairs. By the time she’s got back up the girl is gone…. we that was unusual.

At least Nicole knew who it was now. But also the person destroying the city also knew she was supergirl, this was trouble.

Unfortunately Nicole is forced to go straight back to work. She sneaks any moment she can to try and search who this girl might be. Turns out Facebook really is your friend. Waverly Earp, nothing much but a few photos and a few places tagged in. This girl is simple and really a nobody, yet she managed to knock Nicole how far?this really was a strange one. As soon as the clock strikes 6 nicole is up and out, searching for this girl around the city. Stood on top of the tallest building, cape flowing in the wind behind her, listening for this woman.

“You have to help me” she hears from behind her. Nicole would be lying is she said she didn’t jump. “Who are you? How do you know who I am ?” Nicole says. “Waverly Earp but i'm sure you already know that… and glasses ? Really ?” Nicole rolls her eyes at the woman. “What are you?” The shorter fork shrugs “9 days ago I was walking on the outskirts of town, trying to clear my mind for the paper I need to write, when there was a bright light and a piercing noise. I woke up in bed two days later. I keep backing out and I don’t know why” this is the first time Nicole sees worry on her face. “Bad things are happening in time with my blackouts …. it’s me isn’t it? Something inside me is changing … you need to help me Nicole please” she pleads.

“How do I know you’re not going to punch me down a flight of stairs again?” Nicole says stepping closer, she wanted to help, needed to help and stop all this crime. “I - I did that?” Waverly says horrified by her own actions.   
Nicole holds out a hand

 

  
It was hard . God it was hard. Waverly kept changing and kept fighting then disappearing. But she always came back, when the black had disappeared her her eyes she came strolling back with a new bruise or cut from Nicole trying to hold her off.

You see Nicole was gay , her family knew and so did some of her friends, however supergirl needed to remain. Also dating someone when you can’t hug them without breaking them is hard, so she’s single. Which means when a beautiful woman who can hand her her arse turns up Nicole falls. She doesn’t mean to but Waverly is just so damn beautiful and begging for help… Waverly knows who she is, the real her. Yep Nicole really needed to stop.

Everybody loved supergirl, every girl would turn for her, every guy wants to be with her. She was perfect. Waverly was no expedition to this. But she’s broken and damaged and supergirl is probably straight, Nicole is straight. She tells herself… but she needs help, if that means being with the worlds heart throb then so be it.

  
When her eyes turn back again Nicole is ready to fight her off. “You know I don’t think I want to fight now” Waverly says her voice has a crackle to it, the thing insider her is talking. “I think there is other ways I can beat you down… like this” it smirks and grabs Nicole, smashing their lips together. It’s all tongue and teeth. But seconds later Nicole opens her eyes and she’s gone.

FUCK!

But double fuck because Nicole forgot they set up cameras so Waverly could see what happens and study it. Nicole forgot said cameras record the kiss.   
Waverly nearly died. Nicole stood in that damn supersuit lips on hers. Well now she wishes the crap would really go from inside of her.

  
17 days of blackouts and destruction. 17 days and Nicole thinks she finally knows how to save her. Unfortunately the monster inside hears her and eyes go back fists get tightened. A fight is afoot .

“I thought I’d make it more fun” she smirks and seconds later she’s dressed just like Nicole, but back. If Nicole wasn’t so worried she’d definitely be turned on.

It’s big and it’s messy and Waverly is bleeding, laying lifeless in Nicole’s arms, hovering above the ground “waverly?” She says lightly. Nicole sees it faintly, the black smoke coming out of the woman’s body, the devil truly leaving her. Nicole smiles knowing it worked, upset she had to beat Waverly down to even get close .

  
She was reduced to a coma. Nicole visited every day, bringing fresh flowers and talking to waverly. Always leaving just before Waverly’s sister and aunt showed up. This time she stuck outside and listened.   
“Looks like you got more flowers baby girl… whoever you’ve pulled seems to really care, I want to meet her. When you wake up you’re going to introduce me and I’m going to give her the huge shovel talk, i bet she’s not worth you, you’re to beautiful for anyone. But if she’s bringing these I bet she’s a good one, you finally found a good one? I hope you have baby girl”   
After that Nicole leaves, not wanting to listen anymore.   
She wasn’t worthy, honestly Waverly was so brave and so strong, but Nicole wanted to try. Puls her sister knew it was a girl so it means that waverly is gay. That helps.

 

She takes her flying, when she’s dragged down by papers and needs to clear her head, Nicole takes her flying. Floating about the city, sound sof the busy people below. It always helped. Plus it was safer this way, Nicole got to watch her.   
Every time she bumped into her sister she’d get another shovel talk however, they became less once Wynonna found out about supergirl. She still got told to treat her right but not once did she get told that she needs to keep her safe, Wynonna had no doubt heavenly would be safe now.

It took them awhile to get together, dancing around a lot, both too scared to do anything about their attraction. It was Wynonna who made the first move, pushing them under the mistletoe and banning pie until they kissed. It was also Wynonna who pulled them apart three minutes later when they got a little too into the kiss “that’s my sister gross” Waverly giggle san blushes. One date turned into twenty. One year later they were living together. Waverly supporting Nicole in all the saving the world business and Nicole flying waverly around the world so she could write amazing papers on first hand experiences.

Who knew that they had an alien to thank for their happiness.

Waverly broke out the black suit once in a while. Seeing supergirl, a literal god fall to her knees and worship you all night long, yeah Waverly enjoyed that. She knew she could get whatever she wanted when she put that black suit on and it really made her smile. 


End file.
